edmfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Falco
Jast Bish, known by the stage name of DJ Falco is a 17 year old future bass and electronic rock producer and DJ from Akron, Ohio, US. He started producing music under the stage name of Jast Da Skylander when he was 10 years old by making a remix of the Skylanders: Spyro Adventure theme. He has released music on SoundCloud under the name Jast Da Skylander until his account got terminated in early 2016 for copyright infringement due to his remixes of songs such as Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams, his music got lost then after the termination of his first SoundCloud account. He made a new SoundCloud directly after his termination, releasing new music and voice acting for video games. He dropped a trap remix of Ballora's song from Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location in August 2016, gaining over 3,000 streams on SoundCloud, his most popular song to date. He changed his stage name from Jast Da Skylander to DJ Falco in the fall of 2016 to mature his sound more. In October 2016, he dropped his first collaboration with GJ-Lewis X called The End for GJ-Lewis X's now cancelled video game FNAF Wiki: The Video Game. He first released The End on all music retailers in November 2017 with Routenote, following a bunch of other releases later on. He got signed to Native Son Records in April 2018 after self releasing a lot of his songs. On June 7, 2018 he got all his music removed from all music retailers for exposing Routenote for doing shady practices, so directly after he started releasing his music on Amuse, rereleasing most of his songs that were removed previously. His song "All That" has peaked at #25 on the Mediabase Rhythmics Chart for Fuse TV during the week of October 17, 2018 to October 23, 2018. He also is a member of the EDM-R&B duo Red^2 with Robin_III. Releases 2018 Dark (feat. Allie X and Omnibeats) released February 16, 2018, rereleased June 29, 2018) Lust For You (LuvMeLuvYou) [feat. Danho and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo released May 11, 2018, rereleased June 29, 2018 The End (feat. GJ-Lewis x) 2016 (SoundCloud), originally released December 17, 2018 (music retailers), rereleased June 29, 2018 (music retailers) Flow of Summer (feat. DJ ROCK EM') 29, 2018 Wake Up (feat. Mr. Blue) released January 2018, rereleased June 29, 2018 The End (Vaporwave Version) GJ-Lewis X and XilvaYunner 29, 2018 All That (July 12, 2018) All That (Radio Edit) 12, 2018 Lust for You (LuvMeLuvYou) Remix Danho, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and CupcakKe 27, 2018 Dance Like Nobody's Watching (feat. Potatho) 3, 2018 Flying In The Dark (feat. Da Flamez and They) 3, 2018 Dark (feat. Allie X, Omnibeats and K.Lassic) 3, 2018 Nightcrawling (August 13, 2018) Cinderblock (August 13, 2018) Mystery (August 13, 2018) Fly Away (August 13, 2018) Shock (September 14, 2018) How to Fall In Love With Someone (feat. Juri, Jokes On You, Cold Trinity and Savage Hearts) 14, 2018 Only Human (feat. DanShenanigan, Krewella uncredited, 6f5e4d, Sharika and Shrekora) 14, 2018 The End (Vocal Version) GJ-Lewis X, Danho, Sharika and Shrekora) [September 14, 2018 BAD BOY (feat. DHoe and CupcakKe) 21, 2018 Lions and Tigers and Bears (feat. Dua Lipa uncredited) 24, 2018 Intro: Red X (October 27, 2018) rave (October 27, 2018) Flow of Summer (Radio Edit) DJ ROCK EM' (October 27, 2018) Only Human (Radio Edit) 6f5e4d, DanShenanigan and Krewella [uncredited] (October 27, 2018) Piano (feat. Maya, Anya, Veaaah and Calliente) 27, 2018 All of It (feat. Angels Rebellion and Viaaah) 27, 2018 Bad Boy (Nightcore) DHoe and CupcakKe (October 27, 2018) 1, 2, 3 (feat. Zack Troy Lee, Veaaah, Zanho and Cold Trinity) 27, 2018 Drinks (October 27, 2018) i don't care about you anymore (keep going for me) Mariana Herszon, GJ-Lewis X and B (October 27, 2018) Move It (feat. Koale34) 27, 2018 I'm Tired of Breakup Songs and Love Songs (feat. Hail) 27, 2018 Lions and Tigers and Bears (Nightcore) Dua Lipa (uncredited) (October 27, 2018) Cinderblock (Nightcore) 27, 2018 Lust For You (LuvMeLuvYou) Nightcore (feat. Danho, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and CupcakKe) 27, 2018 Ride the Dick Daddy! (feat. CupcakKe and Lady) 27, 2018 Outro: 17 (October 27, 2018] Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:American Producers